mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Missions (Mario Kart DS)
The Missions is a special mode in the video game Mario Kart DS. List of Missions There are a total of 54 missions where there are 9 of them per level (which is a total of 6 of them). This also counting Boss missions. Level 1 Mission 1-1 *'Objective: '''Drive through all 5 numbered gates in order! *'Character:' Mario *'Course:' Figure-8 Circuit In this simple mission, the player as Mario must drive through the five numbered gates. There are mushrooms scattered near each gate for the player to drive on and gain some extra speed. It's very simple to complete this mission. Mission 1-2 *'Objective:' Collect all 15 coins! *'Character:' Peach *'Course:' Peach Circuit The player now controls Peach and must collect all 15 coins to complete this mission. It's best to collect every coin during the first drive. If one is missed, quickly reverse and grab any missing coins. Mission 1-3 *'Objective:' Destroy all 10 item boxes! *'Character:' Yoshi *'Course:' Yoshi Falls In this mission, the player must destroy all 10 item boxes throughout the course as Yoshi. This mission is simple as well. Making use of drifting can help get three stars in this mission. Mission 1-4 *'Objective:' Get the Star and use it to hit 5 Cheep Cheeps! *'Character:' Wario *'Course:' Cheep Cheep Beach In this mission, the player as Wario must grab a Star from an item box and use it to run over five Cheep Cheeps splashing on the beach. In order to get the three starts, one must try to get rid of all of the Cheep Cheeps in one go. Mission 1-5 *'Objective:' Drive through all 6 numbered gates in order! *'Character:' Toad *'Course:' Nintendo DS The first "unique mission." The player as Toad must navigate through the six numbered gates. However, they must drive through them in a different pattern from the starting point. Mission 1-6 *'Objective:' Drive out of the mansion...backward! *'Character:' Luigi *'Course:' Luigi's Mansion Another unique mission. The player must drive out of the mansion as Luigi from the exit to the entrance. Since the player must drive backward, they must hold onto the B button to drive out in reverse. Mission 1-7 *'Objective:' Collect all 20 coins! *'Character:' Donkey Kong *'Course:' Moo Moo Farm The player as Donkey Kong must collect all 20 coins in the strict 35 time limit. The item boxes release Mushrooms for the player to use. The player must avoid hitting the Monty Moles at a chance to get three stars. Mission 1-8 *'Objective:' Perform 4 power-slide turbo boosts in 1 lap! *'Character:' Mario *'Course:' Mario Circuit 1 The player must use power-slide turbo boosts in order to complete this mission as Mario. There are plenty of turns to do this on allowing four to be done easily. Mission 1-Boss *'Objective:' Use Mushrooms to crash into Big Bully and knock him off the stage! *'Character:' Yoshi *'Course:''' Big Bully's Stage In the first boss mission of the game, the player as Yoshi must grab Mushrooms and ram into Big Bully three times in order to defeat him. Category:Features Category:Mario Kart DS